


Safe in Your Hands

by CionAltima



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, but like not too descriptive, he's palm size, smol!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: Connor didn’t know where he was. One second he was happy and content to be in the lieutenant's pocket and the next he’d felt himself falling, the wind messing up his sleek combed hair, until he landed on the concrete with a sickening crack.





	Safe in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Finally had the energy write something! First for this lovely amazing fandom.   
This is based off an image posted in a DBH server I'm in.

Connor didn’t know where he was. One second he was happy and content to be in the lieutenant's pocket and the next he’d felt himself falling, the wind messing up his sleek combed hair, until he landed on the concrete with a sickening crack. Connor laid on the dirty sidewalk in shock as he ran a systems diagnostic. He absently came to the conclusion that Hank’s pocket had a hole. 

**Running Systems Diagnostic…  
Checking Biocomponents…  
Biocomponent #9815g Unaligned...Recalibrating  
…  
…  
Biocomponent #9815g Recalibrated  
Biocomponent #9130l Damaged  
…  
Checking Biosensors...Optimal  
Checking AI Engine...Optimal  
Seek Assistance At CyberLife for #9130l Replacement**

Connor slowly blinked as he pushed himself up with his arms. Fear gripped his pump causing it to speed up at the thought of his leg being completely useless. He let out an unneeded sigh as his scan came back reporting a crack from the shin up, stopping before his knee joint. He could still walk, but it’d be uncomfortable.

Determination set in as he set a new objective for himself to get back to Hank as he stood up. He shook his head as a warning popped up about thirium leaking. He’d deal with his leg later. Scanning the sidewalk he was thankful that it was early enough in the morning that there really wasn’t anyone else on the street. He began to walk, making sure to keep close to the side of buildings just in case, and scanned the area. He was five blocks away from the precinct.

Connor wasn’t worried at all about the trek. His charge lasted a good five days so there wasn’t any worry about going into stasis and androids never grew tired. It wasn’t until he got to the crosswalk that he had doubts. Being so small gave him a limited viewpoint of the street and others were less likely to spot him on the street.

He glared up at the red no walking sign until it changed green. He burst into a hobble sprint, teeth gritted, as little pop ups about sensor overloads, straining wires, and increase in thirium loss from his damaged leg started to blur his vision. Nearing the opposite side of the street his leg suddenly gave underneath him and he let out a squeak as he fell face first into the asphalt.

His sensors flared up with pressure and warnings of scrapes to his chin and cheek as he skidded slightly against the road. A small whimper left his lips as he scrambled to half drag half crawl the rest of the way up onto the sidewalk. Once safely off the road he huddles by the sign post as he gingerly touched his cheek. A shudder wracks his body finding the synth skin was non-functional around the scrapes leaving his sensitive sensors inlaid in his chassis more exposed.

He leans his head back and hazily blinks, staring at the warning stating he’d lost 11% percent of his thirium as he finally registered something slick against his neck. Reaching an arm back to run his fingers through the slick he pulls it back to find his fingers covered in thirium. Connor didn’t understand. He’d run the diagnostic and it’d only stated damage to his leg.

His LED began to spin yellow as panic set in. At this rate he’d lose too much thirium. He needed to get back to Hank. Hank needed him. He wanted to see the human laugh at his silly antics, grumble about being reminded to cut back on his alcohol intake, wanted to receive the gentle hugs given when Hank thought no one was looking, and- and- and he just wanted to see Hank.

Connor’s eyes flickered, cheeks twitched, as he received an incoming call. Right why hadn’t he thought to call Hank!

“Hank!” Connor sobbed as artificial tears streamed down his dirty face.

“Connor where are you?!” Hank shouted through his phone. Once he’d made it to his desk at the precinct he’d gone to help Connor out of his pocket only to find it empty and the corner frayed, glaringly large enough for the small android to fall through. “I can’t find you. Are you safe?”

“I’m four blocks from the precinct Hank.” Connor said while holding his head in his hands. “I’m at the crosswalk light. Hank I need some repairs. I’ve lost thirium.”

“I’m coming for you. Don’t hang up. Keep talking.” Hank said as he rushed out of the precinct after grabbing one of the android repair kits kept on hair for the working androids. “What are your levels at right now?”

“It’s at eighty seven percent now.” Connor stated, doing his best to keep his voice from wavering. It’d only cause unneeded worry in Hank. He hadn’t succeed though based on Hank’s response.”

“Hey you’ll be ok Connor. We’ll get ya patched up and you can organize the evidence how you like later.”

“I appreciate that Hank. Thank you.” Connor scanned the street hearing approaching footsteps and smiled weakly. “Look down.”

Hank visibly relaxed once he spotted Connor on the ground and hung up the phone. He sank to his knees beside the post as he set the kit down. After the revolution Hank had took it upon himself to learn how to do basic repairs and system checks for androids given the fact that they were legally citizens now and anything could come up in his line of work. He hesitated to touch Connor seeing all the blue blood covering him.

“Geez Connor why didn’t you call?” Hank asked with a soft sigh. “Have you run diagnostics at least?”

“I’m sorry it slipped my mind. I was so caught up with just getting back to you Hank.” Connor wiped at his face brushing away the tears. “Yes, I did. It could only process the damage done to my leg. I am losing thirium somewhere from the back of my head.”

“Alright can you deactivate the rest of your skin?” Hank asked while grabbing the android safe adhesive used for the small companion models and minor chassis scraps.

“Hank.”

“Yes Connor?”

“Thank you. Thank you for letting me be a part of your life.”


End file.
